A Families Love
by Zorra Reed
Summary: YST, Co-Authored with Cousin D. How far would the Troopers go to protect a friend? Would they risk everything, even if it meant learning dark truths about each other? The winter after the wars will test their hearts…To save the life of one.


**A/N:** The following story is co-authored and follows the YST timeline. As per Cousin D's preference - Shu will be known as Xiu in this story. The setting is the winter after the wars. While creative liberties have been taken with this story and it has been pumped full of torment and angst, it is also a story that touches upon real issues. This story was written as a flyby idea but I'd like to dedicate it to the memory of a precious little girl I knew: Destanie, age eleven. Stop Child Abuse – Get Involved!

* * *

**A Families Love  
**

Co-authored  
Zorra Reed & Cousin D.  
_Moonrise Inn Publications_

Prologue –

Ryo Sanada, age 15, leader of the infamous Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, bearer of the Wildfire and Kikoutei armors, defender of the Earth, champion of the Youjakai, and middle school Soccer Star…stood hesitating in the doorway of his best friend's bedroom with hand poised to knock on the closed door, while uncertainty turned his gut into a pit of bubbling lava. Biting hard upon his lower lip, now indented with worry marks, he again questioned the wisdom of his actions; knowing them for what they truly were, foolishness. Curling his fingers tightly, he withdrew his hand with a sigh of surrender, silently berating himself for his cowardliness, as he decided to simply forget the whole affair.

Unfortunately, luck was not with him. As he turned, he came face to face with Shin's puzzled expression, the redhead having come up silently behind him moments ago. Ryo jumped, startled. "Is there something you need, Ryo?" Shin asked politely, a hint of worry coloring his words. After all, Ryo had been standing in his doorway for well over five minutes without announcing himself; clearly, something was consuming the teen's mind if he'd failed to notice a presence so close behind him.

"Shin!" Ryo exclaimed with a nervous little laugh as he tried to slip by the older teen. Shin would have none of it. He placed his palm against the door beside Ryo's head and leaned in; Ryo stepped back, but found himself cornered between the slab of wood and his friend's warm body. Cheeks flushing with embarrassment and eyes downcast, words eluded him. "N-no," he answered with a trembling breath and found himself apologizing for his inattentiveness. "…sorry…."

Shin allowed himself a faint smile, knowing he was only adding to Ryo's growing anxiety. "I don't believe you," he whispered, his breath a tease against Ryo's burning cheek. Reaching his free hand forward, he slipped it beneath Ryo's own to twist the brass doorknob. Never one to leave well enough alone, he grabbed the Raven-boy's arm and pulled him into the room after him. "You're a terrible liar, Ryo. You should practice more if you want to be any good at it. Consider who it is you're lying to." He ignored the shame he felt wash over his captive as he directed him towards the bed, waiting patently for Ryo to situate himself before prompting further. The teen - perched stiffly on the edge of the bed, was ready to bolt at the first given opportunity. "Now, tell me what's going on?"

Willing the color from his cheeks, Ryo rolled his eyes upward to gaze at Shin through his bangs, which served as a protective curtain between him and reality, from time to time. He absently twisted the hem of his shirt around his fingers and wet his lips in preparation of speech, a nervous habit Shin was well acquainted with. "It's nothing important, Shin. I was just bored and looking for something to do."

Liar.

Shin frowned. "Ah, how nice to know how highly you think of me. You come to see me only when you're bored." Shin effected a hurt expression, one he knew that worked very well on his friends. "Well, then...if you have something more interesting to do, I'll just go wallow in my own lonely, dank little room. Would you mind leaving?"

Ryo bit his lip, his face pinching in agony as guilt overcame him. "Shin, I didn't mean it like that."

Shin laughed musically and threw an arm over Ryo's shoulders as he plopped down beside him. "You fool," he mocked. "Either that, or you think I'm a fool. Tell me what's going on or I'll tell Seiji you're sick, and he'll force feed you some of that _stuff_ he likes to make."

Ryo cringed at the thought of swallowing Seiji's magical brew. If tastes could kill, they'd all be long dead. Accept for Seiji, who never seemed to drink his own concoctions, curious. Pulling away from the arm pinning his shoulders, Ryo stood to his feet, dismayed when Shin followed and reclaimed his hold. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

Shin released a heavy breath and tightened his grip. "You keep apologizing, but I don't know what for. This is your home, too. You've got a right to wander around if you please."

"That's just it," Ryo caved, sidestepping Shin to reclaim his spot on the bed. He sank down, Shin following beside him with a little more grace. "This isn't my home anymore. I'm leaving."

Shin's expression wilted into something unreadable. "Oh?" It was best to let Ryo do all the talking for now. It would make him feel better, no matter what was going on.

"It's not my home anymore," Ryo repeated with more confidence. He folded his hands in his lap, refusing to lift his eyes from them and risk seeing the hurt and betrayed look he was certain Shin wore. "I'm going back to my parents."

"I see. Did we do something to offend you?" Shin couldn't account for the strange change in Ryo. What had caused this need to run away all of a sudden? Was it something they could fix?

Ryo shook his head vigorously. "No, no, this isn't about you guys, honest. You didn't do anything wrong." He chanced a glance over to Shin and tried to smile. "My Mom called and said that...we're moving. That I have to come home."

Shin realized the whole problem. Ryo was devoted to his parents, as was any good child. He crossed his legs and leaned back on his bed. "So, you're worried that we'll all be mad at you for leaving? Is that it?"

Ryo stiffened and raised his head, about to say something, but thought better of it. Shin and the others were clueless about his home life and Ryo intended for them to stay that way. "Yeah, that's it," he agreed with a nod. His gaze shifted to the window and the approaching twilight. Touma would be able to see the stars soon; he and Seiji sitting on the back deck talking softly as the twinkling diamonds appeared one by one, much to the delight of the wind trooper.

Shin noted the hesitation in Ryo's voice and filed it away for later use. Ryo was lying, again. Silly boy. "Well," Shin sat up and swung around to face Ryo with a bright smile, as if he didn't suspect something was up. "You shouldn't worry. Distance is only a state of mind. No matter where you go, we'll always be with you. No matter what happens to you, we'll be there to back you up, all you have to do is decide that you want us to help."

No, that wasn't all. Ryo wasn't always the clearest of thinkers and Shin had no hesitation about thrusting his help upon his friends, whether they wanted it or not. It could be that he just had an overactive imagination. Maybe Ryo really was just moving away with his family. "Where are you moving to?"

Ryo stood with more force then he'd intended, causing himself to stumble. He offered a clueless shrug. "Away somewhere, I didn't ask. I'll be changing schools, too, I imagine."

'Naturally,' Shin thought, but kept the comment to himself. How strange not to ask. It'd be the first question out of his mouth had he been in Ryo's shoes. "Will you be giving us your new address or shall we just hunt you down?" Shin asked. Though he smiled, he really wasn't joking. He didn't give Ryo a chance to dwell on that possibility, however. "How about a phone number? Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever met your parents before. Why don't I travel with you?"

Blue eyes widening, Ryo raised his hands in defense and took several steps back, as though distance could protect him from Shin's questions. "Hang on now," he forced a strained laugh. "I don't know where we're going exactly, and you remember…my parents don't have a phone." He paused, calming enough to lower his hands. "I'll be around now and then, and I promise to come back and visit, so please, don't worry so much."

"My friend, you ask the impossible." Shin lay down on his bed with a resigned sigh, putting his hands behind his head for lack of anything else to do with them. "But I'll do as you ask. I trust you. Besides, as I just said," he looked intently at Ryo. "Nothing can keep us apart. We're all connected and even death can't separate us. Call the moment you need us, we'll all come running."

Ryo offered a weary smile to his best friend, touched by his misplaced devotion. "Drama king," he accused with a not quite teasing tone. "I'm only moving out, Shin. Not going off to war…again. People move all the time, its no biggy, really. Anyway, I'd better go pack. I'll say good-bye before I leave."

Another lie, but this one expected. Shin's smile faded when Ryo turned his back. True, people moved out and grew apart all the time. It was apart of normal life, and apart of growing up. 'But we aren't normal. I honestly don't think we can grow apart. However, if it's what Ryo wants, if it makes him happy, then I wish him all the luck.' He said, "If you go to war, you'd better invite the rest of us. Xiu wouldn't forgive you, otherwise."

"I know," Ryo replied forlornly, which earned him an arched brow from the redhead. With a faint sound Ryo quirked his lips upward into a true smile. "I'll miss them too." Padding softly from the room, Ryo crossed the hall to his own, his door closing softly behind him for the night.

"Can't get away from us, Ryo, no matter how much you might want to." Shin listened to Ryo walk away and didn't move to stop him. He thought of his own life and what he was forced to give up for what he'd become; he'd given up his mother, his sister, his home by the sea, and so many other little things that were so important, yet so unnecessary. Everyday he longed for his home far away, for his family whom he hadn't seen in months. He couldn't blame Ryo for wanting to get away, if that was the reason. It wouldn't work. They'd all tried, at one time or another, to run away from what they were, but it never worked. Not for long, anyway. Now it was Ryo's turn to try, and he'd learn the hard way, as they had, that the armors did not care to be parted. "Good night, Ryo." Shin muttered, knowing that Ryo wouldn't hear him. "Have pleasant dreams."

-TBC-

A/N: We know, that was a little slow, next chapter is when all the fun begins. So stay tuned!


End file.
